


A Crime Against Nature

by TheZ1337



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Mating Cycles, Happy Ending, I should really just stick to fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Institutions, Mutual Pining, No Lube, Omega Credence Barebone, Sad with a Happy Ending, au mental asylum, doctor graves, straight jacket sex, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Credence Barebone has done the unthinkable: killed his alpha. Now he's in a mental institution and the only one who can save him is Dr. Graves, a well respected physician who might have just gotten in over his head.





	1. Chapter 1

The murder of an alpha by their omega was unthinkable. Most reported acts of this nature ended in a suicide. Credence was one such specimen who'd done the unthinkable. When the police found him in the apartment, he was a psychotic mess. His hands and face were bloodied, and his bare chest was caked with the stuff. Lou lay next to the bed on the floor, stabbed nearly thirty times. His face was beaten to a pulp, postmortem, which only added to the severity of the whole thing. He'd been dead on the floor for two days, stiffening and stinking up the place as Credence was unable to bring himself to leave his side. It was a crime of passion of the worst sort, and Credence had gone completely insane in that apartment, sobbing over the body of his dead lover.

The physical and mental break from his alpha, along with the fact that he himself was the murderer, left Credence a sniveling pile of dry, gut-wrenching sobs. The police had broken in after Lou's work reported him missing. They'd found Credence huddled in a corner, crying for Lou who lay pulverized only a few feet away. The second one of the officers had touched him, Credence flew into a rage. He injured two officers, both who had to go to the hospital for their injuries.

When they finally got him to the New Salem Psychiatric Hospital, the emergency staff had kept him tied to a bed and sedated for three days. It took another four to regulate him on anti-psych meds, and several machines hooked up to him to monitor his withdrawal from the opiates. His blood was tested hourly to see how well his body responded to the other drugs they gave him as they started him out on a heavy regiment. He took five pills, three times a day, from a little white paper cup.

Now he was calm. It had been a week since he'd arrived, and he was able to stomach some chicken broth that morning. Presently, he was seated at a table in an exam room. The room was bare with four white walls, a white floor, and a white ceiling. Except for the metal table and two chairs facing each other, one of which was occupied by Credence, the room was empty. All of the furnishings were bolted to the floor, and Credence's hands were cuffed in front of him and chained to the table. He sat with his body slightly inclined towards the high window, as sharp, bright light cut into the room. The room was calm, quiet, and a bit stale. Dust wafted in the air like an old bookstore from the age of the building. Credence's eyes were downcast as he waited for his doctor.

Dr. Graves had been at the hospital for little over a year. He was a career psychiatric physician and was given one of the worst cases he'd ever seen, both during medical school and post-med. A born leader, a natural alpha, Percival had never been swayed by his patients (or anybody else for that matter), though he attributed that to the fact all of his patients were _crazy_ , and that he was a workaholic.  _Not crazy,_ he told himself. That term was disrespectful and archaic.

In the back of the file he'd read were nearly a dozen domestic violence reports. Those were all in chronological order, behind the autopsy report and crime photos. It was Percival's job to figure out why Credence had snapped, and how to help him going forward. There was no trial, since there was no point. Nobody would want the omega roaming the streets after what he'd done and the sheer brutality of it. Any jury with half a mind would cry for him to be locked up in a padded cell for the rest of his life. Percival stood outside the door opposite the one Credence had come in and took a deep breath. The metal door knob was cool under his hand, and slowly he turned it.

When he walked in, Credence's visage surprised him. Credence looked sad and reserved, though not tired like most patients coming off such a heavy dose of sedatives. His hair was neatly combed, if a bit long, and his skin was clear of almost all blemishes. Percival smiled genially as he approached. His calm, quiet nature was usually enough to calm down an irate patient, but Credence himself seemed fairly quiet, almost contemplative. He looked up as Percival sat down.

"My name is Dr. Graves, I'll be your physician for your stay here at New Salem." He accentuated the syllables, since most patients blurred the two words as a slur, _newsuhlum_. 

"I'm Credence."

"It's nice to meet you, Credence."

"I'd stand up and shake your hand but-" he raised his hands weakly, chains that cuffed him to the table rattling quietly. Percival was taken aback by his insistence on manners, and opened the file out flat on the table. He was also surprised at how well put together Credence seemed, not at all afraid or nervous. Percival pulled a pen out of the breast pocket of the white lab coat he wore, and scribbled a note on the pad of paper on top of the documents.

"That's alright, I appreciate the gesture though." He put his pen down and looked up at Credence. Percival sat with his back straight, let out a calm sigh and folded his hands in his lap. "So, Credence. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

Percival's couldn't help but crack a smile and nodded. "I'm very well, thank you. It seems you're here because of the homicide of your alpha, Lou Barebone."

Credence nodded, his eyelids fluttering ever so slightly. Percival continued, "Tell me about that."

Credence shrugged one shoulder, and looked away. He was calm all over, and Percival was fascinated by that fact. "Not much to tell really." He glanced over at the file folder. "Is that the report?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can I see it?"

"I don't think now is the right time for that. But maybe in the future-"

"So you saw the police reports- from before?" Credence spoke up, louder than before. _There it is_ , Graves thought. He could hear the anger boiling just below the surface of his words.

"The domestic abuse reports? Yes."

"So that's why I did it."

Percival nodded. "Well there's many ways to deal with a difficult situation. Homicide is not-"

Credence cracked a smile and scoffed a laugh. " _Difficult situation_ ," he repeated, then paused. "Right." Then he went silent again. Percival tilted his head to the side. Technically he wasn't Credence's therapist, but he wanted to build a rapport with the boy. So he changed his tactic.

"What do you like to do, Credence?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, meeting Percival's gaze again.

"I mean in your free time. My philosophy on rehabilitation is that you should be doing something with your time, not languishing in your own mind."

"Distraction," Credence made the connection easily.

"With a healthy dose of regular therapy, yes. I find it can work wonders for patients such as yourself."

"Have you treated many _patients_  like me, who've done what I did?"

"None quite like you, no."

A pause pervaded over their conversation. Percival let the lull persist as Credence looked him over, searching his face, his eyes, gazing at the man across the table. Percival tried to keep a welcoming, yet close-lipped smile on his face. Finally Credence spoke.

"Paint."

"Paint? Oh, you like _to_ paint?" Credence nodded his head. "Well that's great. What do you paint?"

Credence shrugged one shoulder. "I haven't in... a while." He frowned, the corners of his plump lips turning downward. A crease appeared in his brow. "He never let me paint," Credence whispered. Percival's smile wavered.

"I might be able to do something about that. I'll see if I can get you some art supplies, though I can't guarantee what kind."

Credence nodded, his frown fading just as quickly as it showed up. "Thank you, Dr. Graves."

"Of course, Credence."

* * *

Three o'clock meant it was time for a coffee break. Percival put down one of the files of a patient, closed it, and locked the office door behind himself. Depending on what level the patients were, some were allowed to roam the halls of their own free will at certain hours. He knew not to trust any of them, and even leaving a file out on his desk was risky. Patients could get their hands on a paperclip and pick the lock, but there was nothing he could do about that.

He turned down the hall to go to the break room, and swiped his electronic key card against the sensor. He walked in and saw Picquery, warden of the hospital, standing by the window with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. She glanced back, in her tailored suit which matched his own. He'd left his lab coat hanging on the coat rack next to the door in his office.

"Percival," she nodded.

"Seraphina," he nodded back and pulled out a cup from the cupboard. They had a professional relationship, though it was somewhat cold since their methods of treating patients differed. He poured in some cream and joined her at the window. "How's your day going?"

"Oh, so far so good. How's the Barebone boy, I understand you met with him today?"

Perival brought the mug to his lip but didn't sip because he could feel the heat radiating off of it which told him the coffee was still too hot. He looked out the window. "He's fine, though very damaged, and very guarded. I think for now I'm only going to work on establishing a relationship of trust between us."

"That's a good idea. Poor thing must have had quite the mental snap."

"Mmm," Percival nodded and agreed. He took his coffee back to his office, not wishing to share his break with anyone but his thoughts and file folders.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long after the drugs wore off for Credence to go into heat. He skipped his last dose of pills for the day, hiding them under his tongue before spitting them out into his food. His body was able to regulate just enough to spark the heat in his belly. Now that he was without an alpha, his instinct to find a new one kicked in.

Some attendants, betas as were most of the employees, had dragged him away in the morning to a padded chamber where they forced him into a straight jacket and left him alone to struggle against his own nature. He spent the day crying, shivering against one wall. The strap that went over his arms and under his pelvis to tie behind his back was a tight restraint against his groin as it throbbed to be released.

He struggled against the clasps on the back, face red with exertion. He was sweating hard though freezing cold when Percival went to pay him a visit, the door between them locking the scent away in the room for only Credence to smell. Percival was almost grateful, but knew he shouldn't even be thinking about  _that_ since he was a doctor here and one of his patients had misbehaved.

When he got to the room on the second floor, he stood a few feet in front of the door, hands behind his back. He looked down at the ground, sighing. He rocked back on his heels, then stepped towards the door. A small, round window was installed so he could see in. A guard walked by every hour to check to make sure the other patients in the same state as Credence hadn't broken free of their restraints, though Percival still had a few minutes until his rounds. So Percival peeked in.

Credence seemed to sense him, his struggle slowing, before he shifted. He looked up, pain in his eyes. He was on his side, legs curled up tight against his chest, ankles crossed with his toes flexed. His entire body was tense, straining against the jacket that fought back. He caught Percival's gaze, mouth opening and he began to pant hard. Percival watched his chest rise and fall rapidly, and found himself imagining just what his breath would sound like, and feel like against his own mouth. Just then Credence let out a loud cry, eyes closing tight and he rolled onto his back.

He thrust his hips up, arching his back and Percival could see the very beginnings of a painfully restrained bulge. Credence's cry petered out as he lowered himself to the ground. He opened his eyes to look at Percival again, whose face was stoic and unreadable. _"Help me_ , _"_ he mouthed. Percival stepped back; that was far too much for him. He wasn't sure what had gotten into himself. He'd sat on observation of omegas in heat before, watched them for a full hours shift while taking notes, treating it like a medical procedure. But now he couldn't even stand watching Credence for half a minute. Percival realized his hands were shaking as he left the Solitary ward.

* * *

Credence was once again at the table. He was calm, hands cuffed and chained to the table. Once again he looked contemplative, though he didn't look up as Percival sat down. Credence tensed as Percival began to talk, and his gaze seemed avoidant. He opened the file folder, a notepad on top of it, and took out a pen from his breast pocket. He clicked it.

"Good morning, Credence. Feeling better?"

Credence nodded, still silent.

"It's irresponsible of you not to take your pills. We only give them to you for your own good."

"Tell me Mr. Graves. Why did you visit me?"

Percival tilted his head, his professional demeanor not wavering. "I've attended many sessions with omegas in heat, and I'm your physician."

"It wasn't a very long session," Credence noted. Finally he looked up, looking for any sort of change to Percival's facial expression. There was none; Percival still had that warm smile that had been seared into Credence's brain for the three days he'd been in the padded cell.

"No, and I apologize for that. I should have taken the opportunity to observe more." Credence took it as a flirtation, which wasn't Percival's initial intention.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well... I have many other patients, and I try to see to them as best I can." Percival was quick to shut down any impending flirtation, which made Credence frown before he looked away again.

* * *

Granting Credence the privilege of art supplies was perhaps one of the worst decisions Percival had ever made in regards to a patient's care and recover. Percival wasn't alerted to the incident until well after Credence had been sedated and returned to his room. The drawing pad was slipped across Percival's desk, and he stared at the first, and only, drawing.

It was three large red gashes, emanating from one spot, so that it looked like claw marks. They were deep red, like he'd rubbed the crayon in as if he could hurt the paper itself. Then he'd slashed swaths of black over it, in an attempt to scribble out the red. The page was only half covered with the uneven black lines, and Percival assumed that was when the attendants had come in and stopped Credence from his rage. Percival sighed heavily, an ankle crossed over his knee as he sat back in his chair and stared at the painting. This was bad news, very bad news.

Their next meeting was as bizarre as they came. Percival sat at the table across from Credence, who was despondent. "Credence?"

"Credence?" He was in a fog, but suddenly the voice came through. Suddenly, Percival's kind hand was on Credence's shoulder. It seemed to draw him up, out of the drowning of the opioids and just enough to breach the surface. He took a deep breath, chest rising and lungs filling to their full extent. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd taken a breath, or if he was breathing at all. He straightened up in his chair a fraction of an inch, then leaned forward slightly as if he could cave into himself.

Credence was a pitiful sight. He was barely conscious, mouth hung open limp, lips dry. He sat completely still, head bowed, eyes open but somewhere far away. He was some semblance of awake, though he was in more of a zombie-like state than anything. His eyelids were drooping even though they opened. When they came to take Credence back to his room after a completely useless session, he shuffled along between the two attendants, having not said a word to his physician. Percival was pissed.

He stormed into Seraphina's office and slammed down the manila file on her desk. She looked up from her work, unperturbed by his intrusion.

"I can't work with my patient when he's so heavily medicated."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"He doesn't need- what dosage did I read for the thorazine?" He flipped open the file, scanned down the list of medications they'd been using to sedate credence. "Forty milligrams."

"He was irate, you read the file."

"That's almost an overdose! On top of everything else you're giving him. I'm stepping in as his doctor and rewriting his prescriptions. He doesn't need to be so anesthetized."

"Dr. Graves, he was hysterical. He needed-"

"He needs stimulation! Something to do, anything. Sedating him so he's comatose in bed for the rest of the life isn't the solution."

"We've tried lowering the medication before."

"You took him off _everything_ to see what would happen."

Piquery sighed and put down her pen. She leaned forward, folding her hands on top of the desk. "Alright Dr. Graves. If you want to lower his medication, you can. But understand you put the entire staff, and other patients at risk."

"I fully accept that responsibility," he said stiffly. Graves swiped the file folder off the desk, and left Seraphina's office, still steaming.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time they met, Credence was able to catch Percival's gaze. His eyes were still heavily lidded and purple underneath from lack of a proper sleep cycle. But he was able to speak this time, and able to sit up straight. He almost smiled when Percival sat down.

"Good to see you up and about, Credence."

"Thank you Dr. Graves." He was as still as usual, but that little bit of sarcasm he normally exhibited was wiped from his visage. He looked happy though, or at least happy enough.

"Do you remember our last meeting?"

Credence shook his head and looked away. He looked humbled, or perhaps he felt humiliated. "I'm sorry for the way I acted." Percival tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "I was a little out of it."

"Do you even remember how you acted last time I saw you?" Percival asked. Credence glanced up, eyebrows furrowed. Then he looked away again and shook his head. Percival smiled softly.

"You weren't bad. In fact, you didn't do or say anything at all. I rewrote your prescriptions right after that, but as I understand, it took them a few days to order a lower dosage for some of them."

Credence nodded. He knew all this information too, from what he'd gleaned from overhearing the nurses conversations as he came out of the drug haze. Even though he and Percival had a weekly meeting, Credence had only been on the proper lower dosage for the past two days.

"Thank you," Credence said suddenly and nodded, raising his head again, coming out of the fog bit by bit.

Percival smiled genially, "You don't have to thank me. I'm your doctor, its my job to look after you."

A pause settled between them before Percival decided to change the subject. "So tell me, what caused you to have such a reaction?"

Credence didn't say anything. He was still tight lipped about the abuse he'd endured. Percival continued. "Well, it's unfortunate you don't want to talk. But I've mentioned that I think keeping active is a good form of therapy, so I was wondering if there's anything else you like to do."

Credence shook his head and looked at the window, blazing sunlight drowning out the colors on the other side of the pane.

"Surely you must have other interests?"

Still Credence was silent, staring out the window and thinking. He looked sad as he stared at the only bit of freedom he was allowed in this repressive place.

"Credence," Percival said almost in a whisper.

"Soccer," he paused. "I like soccer."

"Do you play?"

"I used to, when I was a boy. I got a trophy for it too."

"Really? Well that's fantastic. Maybe I could get you some rec time, with attendants of course. But only if you're good."

"Thank you Dr. Graves."

* * *

Weeks passed and Credence improved. After his first session on the lawn, and the sunshine on his face, he'd ceased any real outbursts. He wasn't given back the art supplies, but he was allowed to sit in the back of the hall and watch the little television screen that was turned on mute with subtitles. 

Two months in to Credence's stay at the hospital, he and Percival were strolling out on the back lawn. It was fenced in by fifteen feet of a cement wall, topped with razor wire like a prison. Percival strolled with a hand in one pocket, his lab coat up in his office, and his other hand held a soccer ball. Credence paced after him, standing at his side though slightly behind as they made their way across the grass. It was the first time he'd been without shackles since he'd arrived.

Percival dropped the ball, and told Credence to stand back. He dribbled, then tried to get it around Credence. Their pace was slow, more jogging and walking back and forth than anything. Credence had grown weak from lack of nutrition because he was never hungry, a side effect of the medication. Percival meanwhile had pounds of strength on him, so he kicked the ball reservedly, allowing Credence to get it past him when he swiped to the right. Percival realized he hadn't had this much fun at work ever, until now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again he was in the padded room, again he was restrained. Again Credence was crying, sobbing, and sweating. The padded floor was cold against his cheek as he struggled against the restraints which were held in place by four locks. They seemed tighter this time, the coarse material chaffing through the thin hospital garments they gave all the patients. He panted against the floor, cheek sticky from drool and sweat as he kicked his feet. He rolled over, up onto his knees, then spread his legs wide as his knees dug into the ground._

_His forehead pressed into the floor, the hair around his face sticky with sweat as he moaned one long, low note. He rotated his hips back and forth slowly, eyes shut tight as he imagined what it would feel like to have someone behind him. He imagined anyone, an anonymous suitor, maybe even Lou. Then there was Percival, so kind, the only alpha, the only man in fact, to ever be nice to him. Suddenly he felt hands on his hips, on the hem of his pants pulling him backward._

_He was forced over onto his back and let out a high pitched gasp, spreading his legs around Percival who knelt in front of him. "Credence," Percival's voice was hushed in a whisper, yet husky and deep. He leaned down and forced Credence into a hard, messy kiss which Credence returned desperately. His tongue darted into Credence's mouth and Credence moaned into the kiss, eyes closing again. He heard a small clicking noise as Percival released the strap from between his legs, and Percival broke from the kiss. "I don't have the key," he yanked the hem of Credence's pants down to his knees. "I'm sorry, I don't have the key."_

_"That's okay," Credence tossed his head to the side to get the hair that stuck to his forehead out of his face. Percival reached up and brushed the hair to the side, his other hand unbuckling his own belt._

_"Oh Credence," Percival whispered. His hand trailed down over skin that was raw and slightly bumpy, between Credence's legs though he passed his throbbing cock without touching it. That wasn't what Credence was after, and they both knew it. Percival leaned down and licked a long, slick line of sweat off Credence's neck before he latched on. The second he bit down just below his earlobe and slightly behind, the same place Lou used to leave marks, he shoved a finger into Credence who let out a yelp of surprise.Then he let out a small cry as he arched his back, pulling away from Percival's finger. But Percival didn't let him go, shoving  in as far as he could._

Percival jerked awake, the sound of the evening news buzzing from the television a few feet away. He opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. He sat up abruptly, heart pounding in his chest. He was in his apartment, slightly warm under the blanket draped over him. He'd fallen asleep on the couch after a long day at work, and lifted up the blanket to see a painful erection trying to work its way out of his pants. He groaned, let the blanket fall and laid back down.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd had a dream like that. It was so clear, so sharp. But he'd been _so mean_. He didn't like the feeling the dream left on him, the haze in his brain remembering his face sneering into Credence's. He decided to get up and shower before bed, also deciding that his couch was much more comfortable than the one in his office.

* * *

It was as if something had changed. Their next meeting in the exam room felt like something had shifted. Credence could feel it in the way Percival smiled at him, the slant of his eyes was different. Credence sat up a bit straighter, embarrassed he was in plain beige scrubs instead of something nicer. Percival was the first one to speak, as always.

"Good morning Credence, how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good, actually."

"Is that right?" Percival smiled a bit broader. He looked down at the pad of paper in front of him and could still see Credence's needy face, his bloodshot eyes watering from the strain. Percival made a small note of Credence's answer, then moved the dream to the back of his mind.

"Yeah. It's been six weeks, today, since I've had an incident."

"Has it really only been six weeks? Wow, well that's fantastic."

"And how are you Dr. Graves?"

"I'm very well, thank you." It was the same answer he gave every time. Vague, non-descript. It gave Credence nothing to go off of.

"Hey Dr. Graves?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen any good movies lately?"

Percival tilted his head to the side and put his pen down. "I have, I suppose. Why?"

"Which one? I saw a commercial the other day for one that's coming out, something with super heroes, I guess."

"I think I know the one you're talking about."

"Do you think you'll go see it?" It was a personal question, Percival could tell. He wasn't sure if Credence was being genuinely nice or working an angle. He assumed it was the later though, so that Credence could get up to the next level of treatment which would grant him more freedom. But it was a process, not a game, and Percival didn't want to help him play the system.

"Probably not, I'm not into the whole super hero franchise."

"Oh. But you said you saw a movie recently?"

"I did, yes."

"Did you like it?"

"It was very good," Percival was dismissive, though he smiled through it. Credence looked away, trying to hide the rejection that he felt. "I saw a Sunday matinee, it was an action flick. I enjoyed it very much."

Credence smiled and looked up, caught his eye. There was a glint in it, appreciation almost. "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

Percival was in his office when he got a phone call from one of the attendants. Credence had gotten... _upset_. They didn't use the word "rage" or "outburst," he noted. And apparently Credence was in one of the holding rooms on the first floor and had been asking for Percival. He sighed into the receiver, nodded his head. "I'll be right down."

He checked his watch. He and Credence were supposed to have their weekly meeting at this time, but Credence had gone and thrown a fit. Percival felt a bit peeved because of all the work they'd been doing, because of all of Credence's progress. Percival reminded himself that it wasn't a personal affront to him, and he took a deep breath. Then he stood up and put on his white coat, and left his office without a file in hand.

The holding rooms on the first floor were usually used for intake when patients first arrived. They were also used to hold the patients if they got any visitors; it was a sterile environment, though not as severe as the padded rooms. An attendant unlocked the door, and entered the room with Percival for his own protection.

Credence turned around when the door opened, eyes puffy red with tears, sucking sheepishly on his bottom lip. Percival smiled gently, as he always did, though he stood a bit stiffly.

"Good morning, Credence."

"'Morning," he said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"They-!" 

"Calmly, please." Percival cut him off, not raising his voice and Credence let out a small whimper. He nodded, pulling at the cuffs of his long sleeves and balling the excess fabric into his fists..

"I made you a present for your birthday, and they won't let me give it to you."

Percival was instantly confused. He addressed the most pressing matter first, in a dulcet tone. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Credence was silent, turning slightly away from Percival as if to protect himself. He'd pulled the long sleeves of his shirt up over his fingers, still on the verge of a breakdown.

"Credence," he said scoldingly.

"I-!" Credence took a deep, shuttered breath and sniffled. He tried to calm down, and let out a quiet whimper. Percival could smell his tears. "I overheard the nurses."

"Which nurses?"

"Abernathy and Goldstein," he sighed.

"When was this?"

"Last week, when I was getting my pills."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Wednesday, before lunch."

"And what's this gift you wanted to give me?" Percival had the information he needed to reprimand the nurses for the leak, so he moved on to the next issue.

"I don't-" he whined then let out a pout. A tear rolled down his cheek, and Percival realized they might not have made as much progress as he'd thought. "I don't want to tell you, it'll spoil it."

"I'm afraid you don't have such a luxury as surprises, Credence. Where is it?"

"Up in my room, under the mattress," he said, finally defeated.

Percival nodded. He assessed Credence, looking him over. The boy seemed remorseful, so he came to a quick conclusion.

"I appreciate the gesture," Percival said.

"You always appreciate the gesture," Credence muttered, looking down at his toes as he pressed them together in their plain white sneakers.

"Maybe, if the attendant will agree," he glanced back at the man who stood in the doorway. "We can go up to your room and you can hand it to him, and he can give it to me."

"I don't want _him_  to give it to you."

"I know, but it's the only way to make sure it's safe."

"It's not a bomb, you know."

Percival couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'm sure it's not. So how does that sound?"

Credence pouted. "Fine."

"Do you mind?"

"Not 't all, boss," the attendant said. Then it was Credence out the door, followed by the attendant, followed by Percival.

They walked up the three flights and down a hallway, into Credence's room which Percival realized he'd never seen. It was plain, just like every other room, no personal affects of any kind. Credence fell to the bedside and pulled out the gift. He handed it to the attendant, who looked over the very tiny, and very finely folded paper crane.

He peeked under it, saw nothing, assessed it was too small to hide anything like a razor blade, and handed it over to Percival. Percival took what had once been a blue post-it note, and smiled softly. The creases of lines around his cheeks made a rare appearance, and then he looked up at Credence.

"You made this?"

Credence nodded silently as he stood up.

"Wow Credence, I didn't know you knew origami. That's really very good," he turned over the gift in his hands.

"You like it?"

"I do, thank you."

Credence smiled, finally. "You're welcome."

They shared a moment, several feet apart, each looking over the other. The attendant was forgotten for a second, Credence's red eyes clearing as his eyelids fluttered open. Percival was taller than him, something neither of them noticed before. Percival shifted from one foot to the other, like he was going to walk over. The unspoken gesture of a friendly hug in appreciation hung in the air but it was policy that patients weren't allowed to touch one another, or staff.

The moment passed and the world cleared. "I know just the place to put it."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." he paused. "You can't go having an outburst like that."

"I know-"

"After all the progress you've made, I'd hate to see you throw it all away over one very special gift."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Just, next time, remain calm, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

They met in Percival's office several weeks later. Credence was on lever 2 of 4 security levels, 4 being the most stringent, 1 being the most lenient. So he got meetings in Percival's office now in a nice plush chair without restraints. He sat on the suede love seat, while Percival sat in a rounded club chair across from him. He had a notebook on his lap though it wasn't technically a therapy session. Percival left the door closed, but the window blinds open.

"Where do you think I can go, after I spend a year on 1?"

"Oh, I don't know Credence. That's a hard question to answer."

"What normally happens to people like me?"

Percival let out a troubled sigh and tapped his pen twice on the pad. "It depends. I mean no charges have been brought against you, so you won't be going to jail. You could go to a halfway house, but job prospects after this kind of situation are low."

"So I'd have to stay here?"

"That seems like one of the more feasible option."

Credence thought about it, glancing away at the coffee table. His expression was unreadable, Percival made a note of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this scene just needed to be somewhere in my repertoire and then the story evolved around it. Oh well, enjoy!

The office was dark except the only light which came from a lamp on the desk. Percival had dozed off over some mundane file open on his desk. Only a quick cat nap he'd told himself, just enough so he could drive home safely. That was two hours ago. Now it was just after nine o'clock and he still hadn't woken up.

His hands were one on top of the other under his head, cheek resting on the back of the one on top. His chair was pushed back slightly and he still wore the three-piece suit he'd had on the entire day. He hadn't bothered to loosen his tie before he'd lain his head down.

The window was closed behind him and the door open ajar. He was alone until a quiet figure emerged from the hallway. Credence was in the room for several minutes being dubious, before he spoke up after he framed himself in the doorway.

"Dr. Graves?"

"Mmm?" Percival looked up. His eyes were foggy with sleep as he inhaled through his nose, his body waking up. He wiped the back of his hand against his nose, then sat up. "Credence?"

"Were you asleep?"

"What time is it?" He squinted and moved the mouse of his computer. The sleeping computer lit up and Percival shielded his eyes vaguely. He groaned, and ran a hand over his hair that was cut short on the sides.

"Just about nine."

"Nine pm?" Percival scratched his head a few times, then ran his hand down the back of his neck to work out the kinks. He yawned, covering his mouth out of common decency, then rubbed his eyes at the same time with his thumb and forefinger. "Shouldn't you be on lock down already?"

"I just had to use the bathroom beforehand."

Percival loosened his tie when he realized the room was suddenly very warm. He cleared his throat, "You might get in trouble. I'll escort you, let me just-" he paused as he went to touch the mouse connected to the computer. Something stirred as he'd inhaled; it was Credence.

He was _all over_ the goddamned place. Percival could feel it now, the oil from his fingers where Credence had run his hands gently over his hair as he slept, over the fine skin on the back of his neck. How long since Credence had had a shower, building up the trail of his scent? And how long had he stood behind Percival, spreading his scent all over the alpha to stir his desire? Percival tried to hold his breath but only managed to inhale sharp. He sat back at his desk, eyes turning on Credence.

"What have you done?" He growled.

"Nothing," Credence said innocently. But then he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He reached over and closed the blinds.

Suddenly Percival saw it, everything he'd been trying to ignore. The way Credence sauntered, step by sultry step, footfalls nearly silent on the carpeted floor. The way Credence leaned over the back of the couch, daring to show a sliver of skin just above the waist line across his hip. The couch creaked under his touch as he reached for the bow to tilt the other blinds closed, and Percival groaned just imagining Credence touching him the same way.

Percival gripped the armrests of his chair, legs involuntarily shifting apart. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone so bad, a tingling rising in the backs of his thighs as he watched Credence cross the room.

"All of our progress-"

"Did you like the way I touched you?" Credence pushed the chair back with a hand on the top of the back of it. Then he slid into Percival's lap, and stroked his thumb over the back of Percival's ear. "Here." Percival groaned and tilted his head away, eyes half lidded as he was stirred awake. He tried to resist, he tried to keep his head above it. "And here?" Credence let his fingers dip under the collar of Percival's shirt.

Percival's hands involuntarily found themselves on Credence's waist as the omega dipped his head down towards Percival. "Yes," Percival shuddered a whisper in response. Just as Credence was about to kiss him, Percival hoisted him up. With a hand under his butt, holding him secure, he angrily slid all the papers off the desk. Credence landed on his back, an arm around Percival's shoulders as Percival climbed up onto the desk between his legs. He pressed hard into Credence's crotch, both men restrained by layers of fabric.

His mouth devoured Credence, taking a deep breath in through flared nostrils as he began a hard grind. He felt the insatiable need well up somewhere deep in his gut, and he bit the bottom of Credence's lip like he'd seen Credence do to himself so many times. Credence let out a moan, arching his back to meet Percival each time he rocked forward.

When Percival let him out of the kiss, Credence whispered, "Take me."

Percival pulled Credence from the desk as he locked his legs around Percival's waist, and Credence was carried ceremoniously to the couch he'd spent so many hours on. Percival laid him down, throwing off the pillows, keeping their hips locked together.

As soon as Credence was laid down he pulled his shift off, the first piece of clothing to be discarded. It exposed his entire abdomen to Percival, skin laid bare in a submissive gesture, allowing Percival to do what he wanted to Credence. Percival locked him in a kiss again and sucked on Credence's tongue, tasting the staleness of his breath. It was every bit as amazing as he'd imagined it would be.

Percival got his vest off and tossed it over to where Credence had thrown his shirt. He hovered over Credence, propped up with a hand on the couch next to Credence's waist, his other hand running through the boys hair. Percival was warm even from that distance, heat radiating from his chest as the ritual started. He pulled back from the kiss, lips slightly parted before he froze.

He let out a growl, low, _guttural_ , from somewhere deep. Credence kept his eyes locked onto Percival's, not daring break the alpha's gaze until he broke it first. Then Percival dipped his head to the side, chest still rumbling. He worked slow, sniffing silently at first, body pulling back just enough so that he was no longer touching Credence, except where he crushed Credence with his hips.

Then suddenly he snapped his jaws in Credence's ear. Credence let out a whimper and jerked his head to the side, away from the bite. "Mine," Percival declared quietly, and Credence nodded.

"Yes," Credence squeaked, trying to shift against Percival's hips pressed so hard against his dick. Percival let the full weight of his chest fall onto Credence as the hand that was previously holding him up slipped under the boy. With a vice grip, he dug his fingers into the back of Credence's neck where he'd begun sweating, and Percival started to sniff his neck furiously.

Credence was frozen, balls of his feet a few inches off the couch, hands at his side, not holding onto Percival. He whimpered and closed his eyes, suddenly afraid. This was the moment. This was the moment where Percival would decide if he wanted Credence or not. The full weight of Percival had Credence pinned to the couch, he couldn't escape if Percival changed his mind. Percival could take him and claim him, or leave him a discarded mess on the couch.

Percival's snorts were loud as he searched for a place to mark Credence, nipping here and there. Each time Credence flinched before he finally let out a quiet, desperate whimper as Percival got to the spot Lou liked so much. He sniffed, pressing his nose to the spot. It'd been months, but the mark of a mate never fully went away.

Then Percival kissed it, one soft, gentle peck, as if in understanding. Then he continued to trail down the length of Credence's throat, finally ending just above the clavicle, right in the crux of it. He bit down softly into the flesh, then sucked gently and Credence let out a moan as Percival found the spot where he could mark Credence.

Credence threw his arms around Percival's shoulders finally, and they began to move as one, bodies rocking back and forth as Percival worked a dark bruise into his throat. The room was quiet as Percival chose Credence, the moment of uncertainty passing by in a fleeting few seconds.

Percival eased up his weight a little, releasing Credence's from the hard grip on the back of his neck. He broke away from the mark which was only a few dark dots, for now, and locked Credence in a kinder kiss than before. He ran his hand down Credence's side, feeling the ribs that had started to fill out now that he was able to eat properly.

He slipped his fingers under Credence's waistline, and pulled the hem of his pants down. Credence helped with one hand on his other hip, wiggling out of his scrubs. Then Percival sat up, and undid the cuffs of his shirt. Credence helped him with the buttons on the front of it. The shirt landed on top of Credence's, saturating his clothes in Percival's scent.

When he sat up, he slid his legs over the side of the couch to untie his shoes and Credence watched him. Credence still had his legs around Percival's waist and he watched the man, silently. Percival looked troubled, squinting hard, trying to concentrate as he unlaced his expensive Oxfords. Credence sucked on his lower lip, tasting Percival there and he brushed the inside of his calf against the bulge in Percival's pants.

Percival glanced at Credence, his gaze softening into something familiar. He got off his shoes and socks, then shifted to get his pants off. As soon as he was naked, he pulled Credence by the forearms into his lap. "Come here," he instructed, and Credence eagerly scrambled over the couch to settle into his lap, astride with a leg on either side. Their dicks slid together between their stomachs, hard, _dry_ , but warm.

Percival slid his hand down the length of Credence's back, thumb pressed into his spine, all five fingers dragging downwards. Credence moaned, arching his back away from those fingers which only pressed his chest into Percival's. Percival sucked on the mark he'd begun to make, fingers soft as they slid over Credence's ass. He gave a quick squeeze, more to acknowledge his shapely figure than anything. He slid all four fingers but his thumb on the inside crease of Credence, but only felt his hole with one. Percival pressed once lightly then withdrew his hand. He broke from Credence's neck and sucked the finger. He knew the boy wouldn't need any lube, but it was a formality. Suddenly Credence leaned down with a quiet hum, his lips against Percival's. Percival transferred his finger to Credence's mouth and watched him in awe as he sucked.

Percival's lips were parted a jar as he caught Credence's eyes, Credence looking like he wanted clarification if he was doing it right. Or maybe praise. Percival took back his finger and replaced it with his lips as Credence wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Percival wrapped an arm around his waist, and pressed his wet middle finger against Credence's yearning hole.

He pushed in and Credence opened Percival's mouth with his own, moaning into it before Percival shushed him with a tonguey kiss. His finger slid in, his entire hand resting on the dip just above Credence's tailbone. This allowed him to hook it upward, and he began to move it in and out.

Credence was burning hot with desire, wetting Percival's finger better than either of their mouths could have. Credence began to move his hips backward and forward with the finger, chasing the pleasure.

Finally Credence broke the kiss, nuzzling into Percival's neck as he whined, "Please. Oh please Dr. Graves."

"Ah- okay, okay." Percival had already started panting against Credence's quickening breaths. He couldn't even correct him on the formal title, not with the boy keening in his lap to be mated. Percival reached a hand down, pressing the flat of the top of his dick against Credence's balls and his perineum, sliding it there to wet it from the slickness that graced Credence's plum colored dip.

"Yes," Credence whispered. His grip was tight around Percival's shoulders as he lifted himself up. He whined again as Percival put a hand just under his thigh, holding him up and stopping him.

Percival positioned himself, and let Credence lower himself slightly. Credence gasped as Percival crested in him, but then Percival stopped him. He knew Credence was desperate, but they had to go slow, atleast at first. He knew Credence yearned for it, but if he wasn't tentative, Percival could hurt him. Finally when Credence let his head fall to the side, resting his sweaty cheek against Percival's, spreading the moisture there as he gave in, did Percival let him slide on a bit further.

Credence let out a low moan and Percival let him drop halfway. He helped Credence back up and then down further, and Credence's breath caught in his throat. He was helpless to go faster, a slave to Percival's cautious pace.

Finally Percival removed his hand, fully confident Credence wouldn't be hurt. The moment Credence bottomed out he lost all semblance of lucid thought, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He sat there for a second, panting as Percival was pressed in hot and thick, spearing Credence in half.

Percival put a hand on Credence's waist to move him back and forth, letting him rock, his dick fully submerged in the omegas. Credence started to gasp each time he was brought towards Percival, his spot stimulated with each drawing near. Percival could barely breathe with how hard Credence was wrapped around him, his entire body seeming to engulf Percival in a desperate need to never be let go.

Percival took a deep breath, shifted and flipped Credence onto his back on the couch. Credence let out a squeal, his grip slightly loosening around Percival's shoulders.

Percival pulled his hand from under Credence as he clambered over him, and used it to press up his thigh, pushing his knee in to his chest. Then he began to pump in to him with his other hand braced next to Credence's face. Credence kissed him desperately. Each thrust drew forth a squeak from Credence's throat, and Percival stole each and every single one. His back was dotted with sweat as he worked on _them_ , together.

Credence lay pliant under Percival, the pace growing faster. Credence reached a hand down between them where he could feel how slick he was. He began to stroke with their rhythm, and Percival broke the kiss.

"That's good," he whispered and began to get harder, the kind of hardness others wouldn't know. He latched on to the spot on Credence's neck, giving Credence a few valiant thrusts to help him get off.

Suddenly Credence's back arched as he was spread open wide, and he tightened around Percival. "Ah-" Percival groaned, teeth clenching. He pressed his foot against the arm rest of the couch, using it as leverage to press up hard, as hard as he could into Credence as he came. He released the thrust momentarily, then did it again.

Credence disappeared, eyes rolling up, lids closing. His mouth hung open in a perfect circle as he was claimed, Percival's knot forcing its way deep inside. As soon as Percival could breathe again, the foot on the arm rest released, going slack. But he stayed inside Credence, who wasn't sure if he was still coming or not. The pressure of their stomachs together, sandwiching his hand which stayed in a tight grip around himself didn't allow him to come down. Until finally, a few seconds after he'd felt Credence squirt out between them, Percival reached a hand down to help Credence release himself.

Credence let out a moan that was void during his orgasm, and it dragged on for several seconds as his back lowered onto the couch. Percival eased up on his leg, before Credence wrapped it around his waist, keeping it elevated while Percival gathered himself. Percival panted hard against Credence's throat, memorizing the sent of _his_ omega. Credence tilted his head to the side and licked a small bead of sweat off Percival's shoulder. He licked the spot several times, tasting the saltiness, letting all the sensations wash over his shoulders.

Finally Percival was calm enough to pull out, his knot deflated and he pulled out with a quiet _squelch_. Then he collapsed onto Credence, still panting, his dick resting against Credence's. Credence let his leg fall from around Percival's waist, though it stayed bent, resting lazily up against the back of the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Needless to say, Percival lost his position at the hospital. But he'd known it was coming. When he left his office that night, he had a box of personal items from his desk in one arm, and Credence on the other. All the data they'd gathered, all the research that was being done on Credence was mere trash now, ruined in one fell swoop. Percival spent a few weeks unemployed, but it didn't last long. He got a new job paid less, because the hours were less grueling. He could wake up every weekend with his lover in his arms, instead of over a pile of paperwork.

The morning came quiet and cold as two figures stirred under a comforter that matched the grey clouds outside. Snow gently dusted the ground, some of the flakes even daring to stick. Percival inhaled deep before he nuzzled his head into the back of Credence's dark hair, arms wrapped around the thin frame of the omega who'd stolen his heart.

He was one of a kind, and Percival knew he was lucky. No one else in his building had found one, and with some tlc, Credence had blossomed into a happy creature willing to do whatever Percival asked of him, which honestly wasn't much. Credence stirred, shifting back a bit, then his legs moved, pulling his knees up closer to his chest.

They didn't speak for a while, and they both knew they'd be snowed in because the plows were out on the roads. Finally Percival squeezed Credence tight once and moved down to kiss the back of his shoulder, acknowledging that they were both awake.

"Good morning," Credence whispered.

"Morning," his impossibly deep, sleepy voice grumbled. Percival turned his face into the pillows and cleared his throat. Then he returned to nuzzling into the back of Credence's hair.

Credence sighed, then rolled over slowly and Percival gave him room to do so. He rolled over to face Percival, arms laced together between them. Credence yawned into their fingertips and Percival smiled at the small gesture, using one of his hands to pull the blankets up to their chins.

"We're getting snowed in," Credence said.

"Mmhmm."

"Does this mean you're making breakfast?"

Percival's smile grew wider, "My boy, you're always thinking about breakfast."

"It's the best meal of the day."

"You just like pancakes."

Credence nodded once. Percival leaned in and kissed his nose, which Credence crinkled. Then Percival took a deep breath and sat up, stretching one of his arms that had gone numb under Credence.

"Alright, I'll make you breakfast."

"I had to tug your leg _so much_ ," Credence teased. Percival pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling the rug under his toes for a second before he stood up.

"Blueberry or banana?"

"Banana," Credence said into the pillow as he closed his eyes.

"Alright. But no going back to sleep."

"M'kay," he said nonchallantly as he dozed off, and they barely took note of the lazy Sunday.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
